1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove box structure capable of preventing an undesirable sink mark of a design face (a surface of a lid of a glove box) and of enhancing rigidity.
2. Description of Related Art
An instrument panel for accommodating various instruments is provided in front of a driver's seat inside a car. A glove box made of synthetic resin is provided as a pocket on the assistant driver's seat side of the instrument panel.
In the glove box, usually, a box-shaped glove box body having an open upper face is rotatably supported by pivots on right and left side faces in an opening formed on the instrument panel. By rotating the glove box body toward the outside of the opening, housed articles can be taken in and out of the glove box.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional glove box. A glove box 100 is integrally molded in such a manner that both side faces 102 connect with a back of a design face 101 provided on a lid. In a portion where the side faces 102 connect with the back of the design face 101, there is a possibility that a sink mark 103 might occur on the design face 101 during molding as shown in FIG. 7. For this reason, conventionally, a groove-shaped thin portion 104 has been formed in the side face 102 portions which connect with the back of the design face 101, thereby preventing the sink mark 103 from being formed on the design face 101.